Man of His Dreams
by Finnyfin
Summary: My first SuFin story I wrote, not the first I posted on this site. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth in later chapters. It takes place in Minnesota for reasons explained in the story. Enjoy.
1. Meeting

"Mh..." the small Finn stirred in his sleep as he flipped to face the other way. Tino's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" His vision was blurry. He could feel a hot breath on his face. Tino carefully started to rub his eyes and mumbled, "Hanatamago...What are you doing on the bed? I thought I had Ivan get you your own..." Ivan is Tino's scary Russian roommate. Although they are friends, Ivan still scares him a bit.

Tino still felt the hot breath. He stopped rubbing his eyes and went to push the little dog off the bed before she shredded the sheets again. But instead of Tino's hand touching soft white fur of the puppy he felt a hard, strong chest of a man. Tino's eyes shot open at once. His vision now was clear and what Tino saw left him so scared he forgot how to scream. For what was there was a pair of icy blue eyes that were on a face that was set stern. The man had a darkish sandy blonde hair and from what Tino could tell this man was taller than him by far.

The man squinted his eyes slightly and mumbled, "S'methin' wr'ng, m'wife?"

"OHYAAAAAH!" Tino woke sitting straight up screaming. When he got completely up his head hit against another. "Ow! Gh- S-Sorry Raivis!" Raivis is Tino's other roommate. He is a nervous Latvian boy that is always shaky and is a little young to be in collage already.

"I-It's okay...Wh-what's the m-matter?" Raivis looked a little more worried than normal. "Y-your face l-looks pale."

"Oh...I'm fine...It was just a dream." Tino gave the small Latvian a comforting smile. "Thanks for caring about me." With that the Finn looked around the room. "Raivis..." Raivis's head snapped to look up at Tino. "Did Ivan and Kiku take Hanatamago out for a walk already?" Kiku is Tino's final roommate. He is a Japanese man. And commonly take Hanatamago out for a walk on Sundays which Ivan and, or Tino would join to get fresh air.

Raivis nodded. "Th-they left a little bit ago..." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of a vase slamming against a wall.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!", came a voice from the other side of the wall.

"HAHAHA! Again I'm not bloody! See? I'm clean!" another voice sounded.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Raivis answered it giving Tino a chance to grab some clothes and run to the bathroom and change. A tall German with slicked back blonde hair. "H-Hi, Ludwig...A-Arthur and Alfred at it a-again?"

The German nodded his blue eyes filled with annoyance scaring the Latvian boy even more. "Can I hang with you guys 'till they stop?" Ludwig shares the neighboring dorm with the English man and the American.

Raivis nodded and stepped aside to let Ludwig in as Tino came out of the bathroom pulling his other arm threw his sleeve. "Oh! Moi Ludwig. You gonna stay here until Alfred and Arthur calm down?" Ludwig nodded. The Finn clasped his hands together. "Alrighty then! I'll get out the games. I still have to try and beat you at Battle ship." The Finnish man set up a small short table then got out the Battleship boards.

After about 2 hours of losing to the German, Tino was about to place a red peg on 1 of his ships...his supply ship. When the door burst open and a scared Russian with a pink scarf burst in. Ivan tripped over the small table Tino had set up, leaving the Finn blinking with his piece still in hand waiting to be placed on a supply ship that was crushed by the tall Russian. Ivan quickly got back up. Raivis, who was sitting on the bed, let out a small squeak as Ivan jumped on to the bed and rolled behind it.

Tino sat there blinking wondering what happened. When Ludwig said in dismay, "He sunk my battle ship!" Tino chuckled dropping his piece.

Then as if it was his que Kiku stumbled in holding Hanatamago. He collapsed where the table once was, "K-Kiku! You alright? What happened?" Tino rushed to him and started to look over him.

"Ghe...Yekaterina broke my leg with her boobs..." Kiku replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh my! Well let's get you on the bed so Raivis can look over you...Uhm Ludwig?" Raivis has been learning to become a doctor. The German looked to Tino. "Uh...Would you mind putting Kiku on the bed?"

Ludwig nodded and threw the small Japanese man onto the bed. Kiku flinched but help in his scream of agony. Ludwig turned to Tino, "I just remembered," the Finn snapped to attention, "I'm getting a new roommate you might like. He's from Sweden. His name is Berwald Oxenstierna. He's tall with blo-..."

The rest of Ludwig's sentence was cut off by the door being slammed open for the 3rd time. This time the culprit was a shorter girl in a bluish purple dress and a bow to match in her hair. "I know you are in here big brother! Come out and apologize to Lithy NOW!"

"N-Nyet!" Ivan's nervous voice came from his hiding place, "J-Just go away Natalie!" Something in Tino's mind triggered as he remembered this girl as Ivan's little sister from Belarus. "He deserved it!"

"Why did he deserve it?" Ludwig asked turning his head towards the bed.

"Because he is dating my sister, da!"

A voice sounded from down the hall, "Nat! Please come back!" It must have been Toris because Natalie turned on her heels and walked down the hall to meet up with her Lithuanian boyfriend.

Hanatamago, who had been sitting by the door, started to bark. Tino walked over to her and picked her up, "What's the matter, girl?" Hanatamago started to lick Tino's face. He giggled "So you just wanted attention huh?" The little puppy wiggled out of his hands and ran out the door that Natalie left open. "H-Hey!" Tino ran out the door after the little white ball of fluff and called over his shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll get her."

But when he was half way down the long hallway Tino saw a tall man in a long navy blue coat with glasses, carrying a box. But what Tino mainly caught about the man was his hair was the same color and style as the man in his dream. Tino was too shocked till he ran directly into the man.

Tino fell backwards and the tall man let out a deep "ohf" as his box flew out of his hands and the contents, carpentry tools, went everywhere. Yet a hammer was able to find its way to Tino's head.

When Tino opened his eyes he nearly screamed of horror. What he saw was the same icy eyes as in his dream only these ones had glasses. The tall man had his face near Tino's and a hand on either side of Tino's head, "Ya 'kay?" the man said in the same voice as the man in his dream.

Tino's eyes widened. He pushed the tall man off of him shouting, "I-I'M F-FINE!" Tino then shot up and ran back to the room, tripped over the table Raivis had set back up, and fell on the bed on top of Kiku's broken leg.

"OW!" the Japanese man let out a screech of pain.

"Gha! S-Sorry!" Tino rolled off of Kiku but fell behind the bed and landed on top of Ivan. "Eep! S-Sorry Ivan!"

Ivan shrugged, "It's okay, da." The Finn quickly got off the Russian remembering the reason he was running down the hall before he bumped into the man.

Tino ran for the door, tripped over the table again, and ran out. He didn't notice that the tall man was kneeling down picking up his tools. Tino tripped over him, fell into a summer-salt. He stayed there laying on his back until the tall man leaned over him, "Y' 'kay?"

"Eep!" Tino shot up almost bumping heads with the man and ran down the hall shouting, "I-I'm fine! I-I j-just gotta find my dog!"

After Tino ran down the stairs he saw Hanatamago scratching at the door. As Tino walked over to her he realized his cheeks were burning and they had been since he first bumped into the man.

Tino picked up the small dog and walked back up the stairs and back down the hall. Tino froze as he noticed that the tall man was still picking up his tools. Tino suddenly felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

He slowly walked over to the crouching man, "Uh...S-Sorry for running into you." The man looked up at him making Tino want to flinch because of the glare of the icy eyes. Yet the eyes also made the butterflies flutter faster. "Eeh...I'm also sorry for tripping over you...uh Here" Tino kneeled next to the man, "I'll help pick these up. My name is Tino. What's yours?"

The man sat there in a slight case of shock until he replied, "M' name 's B'rw'ld."

Tino looked to Berwald, "So you are who Ludwig was talking about! Hehe...sorry! I didn't know."

Tino went on talking and asking questions untill they knew just about everything about each other, well Berwald knew more about Tino then Tino did of Berwald, and they finished picking up the tools.

Tino calmly walked into his room with Hanatamago following. He didn't see anyone in the room, "They must have taken Kiku to see a real doctor," Tino mumbled. He looked down at the now broken table that only moments ago he and Ludwig were playing a game of Battleship, that Tino was losing anyway, and sighed. The little table looked okay but two of its legs were broken off.

Tino walked to the drawers they all shared then opened the second to top drawer and took out a bottle of Elmer's glue. Then he walked over to the bed, grabbing the table and broken legs, and sat down.

Tino slowly started putting glue on the small spot where the first leg was when a voice from the door sounded, "Yer doin' 't wr'ng."

Tino gave a small jolt squirting some glue onto the floor. He looked to the door that was standing open. In the doorway stood the tall Berwald. "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong? And I thought the door closed by i- well I guess after being slammed open that first time broke it hehe oh well uh..." The small Finn noticed the big Swede had left. So Tino stoop to get a paper towel to clean off the glue.

Tino started to wipe up the glue with the paper towel when a pair of shoes stepped in front of him, "Work b'tter 'f it was d'mp..."

Tino looked up at Berwald's face and the butterflies in his stomach started to flutter again. He felt his face burn slightly as he stood, "R-really?" Tino asked idiotically.

The tall Swede nodded then held out a bottle of carpentry glue, "F'r the t'ble..." Tino just blinked, "Here..."

Berwald walked over to the bed and started to fix the table, "O-Oh! Thanks...Uhm... I-I'm going to just finish cleaning up this glue here then."

Tino walked into the bathroom and got the paper towel damp then got back to working at the glue. Berwald was right. Having the towel damp did wonders.

The two men worked in silence untill Ivan walked through the door. He looked at Tino then his eyes moved to the Swede. "You're Berwald, da?"

Tino jumped up in surprise and spun around to face the Russian. As he turned he tripped over Hanatamago, "I-Iva- OHYAAA!" As Tino fell backwards he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close.

Tino knew without even opening his eyes that it was Berwald. He felt his face burning hotter than ever and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered faster than before. 'A-Am I sick? I-I must be sick!' Tino thought.

Tino felt himself lowered to the floor. When he felt he was safely on the ground he opened his eyes and turned his head and saw that if he had not been caught his head would have hit a different table that had been set up at some point. Tino turned his head back as Berwald let go of him and placed his hands on Tino's shoulders. The Finn stared at the Swede wanting slightly to flinch away but didn't, "Th-Thanks." Tino stuttered.

"Y' 'kay?" Tino nodded in reply, "F'nished th' t'ble..." Tino looked over and saw the table with its legs up and he looked at it weirdly, "Needs ta dry..."

"Oh! Right! Thanks Berwald." Berwald nodded, stood, walked pass the now confused Russian, and out the door closing it behind him surprisingly gently. Tino whipped his head to face Ivan, "You know Berwald?"

Ivan shrugged, "Sort of but I thought you already knew him..."

Tino cut in, "What? How could I have already known him?"

Ivan tilted his head, "He joined th U of M the same day you did," U of M is short for University of Minnesota and many people from Scandinavia and that area live in Minnesota. "Also he has some of the same classes as us, Bella, and Elizabeta." {Bella=Belgium}

Tino's eyes widened, "R-Really? I've never noticed him!"

Ivan nodded, "Da but he noticed you."

"How so?"

"He is almost always staring at you."

"Wh-what?" Tino squeaked and he felt his face begin to burn again. "Wh-why would he be staring at me?"

Ivan simply shrugged and before he could reply in words Raivis walked in with Kiku who was using crutches.


	2. Home Sick

That night Tino felt a breath flowing through his hair and extra warmth around him. Even without opening his eyes Tino knew who he would see. He felt his face burn untill a sudden annoying sounds sounded in the distance.

Tino opened his eyes and the heat and the breath went away. He looked around at Ivan rushing around the room getting his school supplies. Raivis was busying himself with calling all Kiku's teachers telling him Kiku wouldn't make it to class but he would pick up his work.

Tino sat up but fell back down. Raivis finished his last call and looked at the Finn and blinked. Then the Latvian went back to the phone and started to call Tino's teachers. After Raivis finished calling he walked over to Tino's bed, "I told your teachers I would have Bella pick up your work." Tino tilted his head and Raivis continued, "You looked like you are coming down with something so I also told your teachers you wouldn't make it to class." Tino nodded stiffly and readjusted himself and fell asleep.

Berwald woke to the sound of metal against hard floor. He looked over to Arthur and Alfred who were fighting again. The Swede had wondered if moving on campus was a bad idea. Now he was leaning towards that it was.

The tall man grabbed his glasses and some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once he finished the American and Englishman had left and Ludwig was just about to head out. The German looked at Berwald for a second then asked, "Want to hurry up and walk with me and hope you're not late?" Berwald nodded and grabbed his book bag.

As the 2 men passed Tino's room Berwald heard someone crashing around and thought it must have been the small clumsy Finn getting his things together. He was about to ask Ludwig if they should check in on him when the Russian from yesterday burst out the door, slammed it close and ran past the other 2 men. Berwald could only think one thing at this, 'Odd...'

The 2 walked in silence till they reached Berwald's first class where they simply waved a farewell. When Berwald looked around the small class room he didn't see the small Finn. But he did see the woman from Belgium and the woman from Hungary he would often sit with. He debated weather or not to ask them where Tino was.

Before the Swede could talk to either of the women Berwald's "friend" Mathias from Denmark walked in. The Dane was only a little shorter than the Swede but with his hair spiked up he looked the same height.

Mathias gave Berwald a "playful" slap on the back. The Swede glared at the Dane who returned with a more playful yet mad glare. "So," the Dane said giving a mischievous glance around the room, "where's your little Finnish boy toy?"

As the question was asked Mathias's grin widened slightly at the Swede's change of expression. "He's n't m' boy toy." Berwald said through clenched teeth. "J'st n'ticed me y'sterday."

Mathias let out a scoff of a laugh as if he didn't believe the Swede. The Dane was about to make another snotty remark when the smallish woman from Belgium came up to them. Bella first looked at Mathias then to Berwald. Bella went on her toes, got into the Swede's face, smiled, turned on her heels and walked back to the Hungarian giving her a thumbs up.

The Swede and the Dane stood there in confusion until the class finally started.

The day was long and boring for Bella as she went through her and Tino's classes alone. But as the day was drawing to an end for classes she felt her spirits rise. She was glad Raivis told her to get Tino's work because some of their harder teaches handed out books they had to read.

She struggled to carry all of them and she knew only Tino and Kiku would be home, both bed ridden. Once she got to the door the Belgian just stared at it.

Her stare was interrupted by a low mumbling grumble say, "W'nt h'lp?"

Bella turned and looked up at the speakers face only to regret it for icy blue eyes of a Swede were glaring at her. She couldn't help but flinch away. The Swede just stared as Bella realized she had no clue what he said, "What?"

Berwald's shoulders slouched slightly and repeated, "Do ya w'nt h'lp?"

Bella blinked still not fully sure to what he said and realized that the Swede was carrying about 2 times as much as her with only 1 hand.

Berwald's shoulders slumped a little more and repeated more slowly, "Do ya w'nt help op'ning the d'r?"

Now that Bella understood and she nodded quickly. She figured the tall Swede most likely thinks she is a total idiot now. Berwald didn't say a word. He simply opened the door and let Bella in.

Bella looked around the room at the 2 men. Kiku was asleep and Tino must have been in the bathroom because she couldn't see him.

She jumped slightly as she heard the door close behind her and the Swede moved next to her. Berwald set down about half the books on a table as the Finn came out of one of the other rooms.

The Finn looked at the 2 people and smiled, "Moi Berwald and Bella!" Tino looked slightly ill but it was just his face color. It looked slightly...red. Bella thought it was weird. Nothing could get the Finn's face even tinted red.

Berwald walked up to Tino and looked at him, "H'w ya f'l?"

Bella tried really hard to think of what he said but Tino easily replied, "Better than this morning. Thank you for asking!"

"Br'ght s'me of yer w'rk. B'lla h's ta rest." Bella was confused by this and all she knew was she was mentioned.

Tino again understood perfectly. "Thanks!" he gave a grateful smile and went into a conversation with Berwald.

Bella finally gave up trying to figure out what the Swede was saying. So she put the rest of Tino's work with the other parts Berwald brought and left.

Tino gave a slight wave of farewell to Bella as she left then continued to talk with Berwald.

Days went by similar to this one. Days turned to months and the Swede and the Finn came to be good friends.


	3. Moving the Dane

One night like many of the nights these past months the Finn's dreams were of him and the man that looked and sounded like Berwald.

Tino woke to the phone ringing. It was close to Halloween, it might be a prank caller. Tino got up and answered it anyway. "Moi room F-323, Tino speaking." every student that lived on campus were required to answer their phone in a similar way to this.

Tino heard a very cheery voice of a Minnesotan woman, "Oh h'llo Tino!" Tino could hear her smile through the phone. "How are ya tooday?"

The Finn knew that Minnesotans talk sort of weirdly as in stretching out their "o's, pronouncing "t's as "d's and not pronouncing all the letters in most words.

"I'm fine Mrs. Johansson. How about you?" Ellen Johansson was her whole name. Ellen was Tino's land lady sort of. She managed the dorm rooms and their caring composite.

"Ooh I'm ookay. But I h've s'me bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yeah, th' coollage is t'llin' me oonly 3 people ta a room."

"Ah"

"...Yer fri'n' Berw'ld is th' one moovin' out of his group."

The random comment made Tino confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Ya 2 seemed cloose. Soo I th'ght ya would want ta know"

"Oh. Thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind then."

"Not a pr' bl'm. Give me a c'll wh'n ya knoow who is movin' out. Bye bye!"

"Ok moi moi." As Tino was hanging up the phone his cellphone went off. Tino jumped then looked at the caller I.D. It was Berwald's Danish friend, Tino answered it, "Moi."

"Hey! Tino! Whaddup?" Mathias sounded annoying as ever.

"Fine, I'm just getting ready to pack up to move."

"Hey! Whadda ya know! I'm moving out right now! I was calling and seeing if you could drive the car. Berwald and I are pooped!"

Tino mumbled, "You don't sound pooped..."

"What?"

"Nothing...Berwald's there?"

"Yeah."

Tino sighed, "Fine I'll come drive the car."

"GREAT!"

Tino walked to where Mathias and Berwald were and they got settled into the car. Tino in the drivers seat and the Swede and Dane in the back, since the Dane's giant axe was in the passanger seat in the front.

After a half an hour down the road the Dane and Berwald started fighting about something.

"Th-Th't's n't true!" the Swede stammered out.

"Yeah it is! Don't lie Sve!" The Dane replied in a scoff.

The fight went on like this for a while. Finally Tino got to a stop light. When the car came to a halt the Finn turned to look at the 2 other men, "If you 2 don't stop fighting I will throw one of you out of this car! And Mathias," Tino glared at the Dane as he snapped to face the Finn "I promise you I will not throw Berwald out."

The 2 fell silent and the light turned green. They drove in silence untill they reached the apartment house the Dane had told them about. Just outside the doors was a Norwegian man with his bangs pulled to one side and a hair clip shaped like a cross clipped on the opposite side. This must of been Mathias's friend he kept talking about.

As Tino parked the car Mathias jumped out and glomped the Norwegian. The Norwegian didn't look fazed, just annoyed by the Dane.

Tino looked at Berwald and asked, "What were you 2 fighting about anyway?"

Berwald blinked awkwardly and Tino thought he saw his cheeks tern slightly red as he said, "N-N'thin'" then he got out of the car and started to get boxes out of the car. Then the Finn and Swede started to walk home or to a bus stop.

Ivan sat waiting at the restaurant. He glanced out the window and he thought he saw Tino and that Swede he is always hanging out with. Then the Russian looked again and he was right. The 2 were now waiting at the bus stop.

Ivan decided to keep an eye on this Berwald, just incase.

The Swede could feel the soft purple eyes of the Finn on him. He turned to look at Tino, "Ya n'd s'meth'n'?"

Tino nodded and said, "Why did Mathias call you "Sve"?"

Berwald shrugged, "M' n'ckn'me." This may be true but Berwald hated it with all his might.

The Finn seemed to have sensed this because he replied, "Oh, it seems so...so forced."

"F'rced?"

"Yeah...Hey! What if I give you a new nickname?" Tino's face seemed to light up with the idea.

As Berwald saw the Finn's face lighten he simply thought, 'Cute...' Yet he said "'f I c'n give ya one." The Swede mentally slapped himself several times. How could he pick a nick-name when the Finn's name was already cute?

"Okay!...uh...How about.." Something in Tino's mind seemed to click and he blurted out, "Su-san!" Tino suddenly looked nervious , "Uh...i-is that okay?"

The Swede suddenly wanted to hug the Finn but controlled himself and said, "Y'h." Berwald's heart warmed as Tino's face brightened again.

A little later the bus pulled up. The 2 men got on, paid and sat in the back. They sat in silence. At the next stop the bus was just about full.

All the seats were taken and there was an old man standing infront of the Swede and Finn. Berwald was about to get up to let the man sit when Tino shot up and offered his seat instead. The man was obviously from the area because he refused kindly. Tino offered again and the elderly gave in and took the seat.

The Finn reached for the bar but right before he could grab it the came to a sudden stop. It threw the smaller Finn forward slightly then tossed him into the bigger Swede's lap.

All Berwald heard out of Tino was a small "Eep!"

'Per-Perkele!' was what Tino thought as he was thrown forward. Then without a thought as he was tossed back he let out an "Eep!"

Tino felt his back hit a strong chest and he realized he was in someone's lap. The Finn knew it was the Swede's lap and felt his face burn.

Tino looked around as people around him asked if he was alright. But one voice stood out as strong hands were placed on his shoulders, "Ya 'kay?"

Tino stood pulling out of Berwald's hold and turned, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Tino and Berwald stepped off the bus into a small snow storm. Tino shivered slightly as the wind blew cold snowy air onto him.

Berwald saw Tino shiver and realized the Finn had left his coat at him. The Swede took off his navy blue long coat and carefully draped it around Tino's shoulders. He saw Tino jump slightly and then the Finn whipped around to face him.

Tino look as if he was going to say something when the wind blew harder and took his little blue beret he always wore. {Yes I know Finland wears a white beret but there is a reason for my madness}

"Oh no..." Tino sounded defeated. The Finn reached for it and missed. Then it blew out of sight. Tino now looked as he sounded, defeat, "Oh well...I was planning on getting rid of it anyway." It pained Berwald slightly to see Tino like this. The Finn seemed to notice because he perked up and said, "Uh...Thanks for loaning me your jacket but what if you get cold?"

"'ll be f'ne"

"But!...Okay..."


	4. Live with me?

The nest day Berwald called Tino's cellphone.

"Moi!" The Finn's voice sounded as cheerful as ever.

Berwald mumbled his reply, "Hey..."

"What can I do you for?"

Berwald panicked. What had he called Tino about? "Uh..."

"YOU GIT!" The Swede heard Arthur yelling at the American. Alfred dodged a Hamlet book as the English man threw it. The book almost hit the Swede but he ducked. After Berwald stood to his full hight again and glared at Alfred and Arthur he remembered why he called the Finn.

"Su-san? Su-san, you there?" Tino sounded worried.

Berwald put the phone back to his ear and replied, "Yea'."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Berwald cleared his throught, "F'nd a h'use an' wonderd if ya w'nted ta m've in w'th me."

Tino squeaked out, "WHAT?" Then he heard the phone drop.

"T'no?"

Berwald heard voices over the phone. The first one was Russian, "Tino? What the-? I think he fainted, da!"

"What was he doing?" the second voice was Kiku's.

"H'llo?" Berwald tried.

He heard the phone being moved and then Ivan replied, "Oh privyet Berwald. Tino just fainted for some reason, da."

Berwald thought for a second then said, "M'y I c'me 'ver an' m'ke sure h's okay?"

Ivan was quite for a bit as if he was thinking then replied, "Da."

Berwald hung up his phone without replying and walked in between the frozen American and English man. He walked out the door and walked to the neighboring one.

He knocked on the door and Kiku answered. The small Japanese man let the tall Swede in with a nod.

As Berwald entered he saw the Russian struggling to pick up the Finn. Berwald walked over to Ivan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "L't me." Ivan looked confused but then stepped aside nodding once. Berwald knelt down and picked Tino up bridal style. While he curried Tino to the bed he couldn't help but look at the Finn's face.

His face was calm and his cheeks were bright red. Berwald laid him down on the bed.

'I found a house and I wondered if you wanted to move in with me.' That's what Berwald said and was the last thing Tino remembered. He woke now to find himself on his bed. Tino's face burned slightly. He closed his eyes and began to sit up. He felt a strong hand placed gently on his shoulder. Tino opened his eyes to see Berwald. His face burned more.

Tino noticed the Swede's eyes had a hint of worry. Berwald slowly and gently pushed Tino to lie back down. "R'st."

Tino looked around the room. He and Berwald were alone. He was about to ask where everyone else was when the Swede said, "Iv'n w'nt ta o't 'n' K'ku h'd an erron ta r'n."

"Oh." For once Tino didn't know what to say. Berwald's earlier question floated inside his head as he lay there.

Berwald's worry for Tino greatened as the Finn said nothing. He wanted to ask Tino again if he would move in with him but he was afraid to.

"U-Uhm..." Berwald looked over at Tino. He was starting to sit up again but the Swede placed his hand gently on his shoulder again and slowly pushed him back down. The Finn didn't refuse. Tino continued, "I-I was thinking over your question...The one from earlier and I-I think i know my answer." Berwald's heart sunk to his stomach, the Finn only sounded like this if he was sorry. "My answer is..." his face brightened, "Yes."


	5. The Lion the Swede and the House

Tino was running through a forest. It seemed never ending. The Finn heard something large following him. He glanced back to see what it was.

He saw a flowing yellow mane and fierce yellow eyes. The lion ran with speed and grace. It seemed to be speeding up. It's eyes filled with hunger.

Tino tried to run faster but he stumbled. He knew any moment the lion would be upon him. He heard the lion's roar and he closed his eyes. He heard the yells of the beast fade and before he opened his eyes he felt himself lifted by strong arms in the carrying position and pulled him close to a warm chest. Tino opened his eyes and saw the same man from previous nights. But something was different. He had glasses and he looked like..."Su-san?" As the name was said the Finn's dream evaporated.

Tino sat up and looked around. All his things had been packed. When he looked out the window he could see little white flakes falling. Tino looked around again to see everyone was gone. He got up and got dressed.

He sat around for a moment then looked at the time. 11:27 am. Berwald was coming over at noon and then they were going to move into the new house. Hanatamago jumped up onto Tino's lap and barked once. He started to pet the little dog and feel that it was only just yesterday Berwald was moving in next door.

Tino sat there petting the dog and listening to the radio quietly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tino turned off the radio and gently pushed the little ball of fluff off his lap. Tino took a glance at the time, 12:01.

Tino dashed to the door knowing it was Berwald. But part way to the door the Finn tripped over his own feet and landed with a loud thud and let out an "Eep!..ow..." slip out. And he heard the door swing open.

Berwald knocked on the door. He heard the muffled music turn off and the little woof of a dog when it hits the floor. Then he heard the Finn dashing. After a moment he heard an "Eep!" then a loud thud.

Berwald quickly grabbed the door handle hoping it wasn't locked. When he tried turning it it did. Berwald swung the door open and saw Tino laying on his stomach. Berwald walked quickly over to him and turned him onto his back. Then he held the Finn up in a slight sitting position. Tino's forehead was bleeding slightly where he hit the floor.

Berwald took a tissue out of his coat pocket and started to wipe off the blood. Tino's eyes slightly fluttered as the opened, "Wha-Oh! Moi Su-san." The Finn sounded slightly embarrassed and his face turned red like usual. Something in Tino's eyes changed that said that the Finn had realized something and Tino's face turned slightly redder.

Without a word Berwald helped Tino to his feet. He tried to avoid the Finn's nervous violet eyes. "Ya r'dy?"

Tino blinked, "Yeah" The Finn walked over to one of his 3 boxes. He struggled to lift it. Berwald examined the box. It looked big and heavy. Berwald walked over to Tino and lifted the box, "Eh? Oh! Su-san! It's ok! I got it!" The Finn protested.

" 't's f'ne." Berwald walked out of the dorm with Tino following carrying the 2 smaller boxes. Following Tino was the small white dog that had led to their meeting.

Once they reached the car Berwald placed the 3 boxes in next to his 5. Now he noticed how little clothes Tino really had. The Swede closed the trunk as Tino put Hanatamago in the back seat. Berwald sat in the driver's seat and Tino in the passenger. Berwald drove in silence listening to Tino as he talked about random things that came to mind.

Once they arrived the 2 started to unpack. The house wasn't a big house nor a small one. But with only a few items and pieces of furniture that were already there it looked huge.

Later that day Berwald grabbed one of his books and sat down on one of the chairs. After a bit Berwald looked over his book and saw Tino struggling to carry some other books to their shelf. The Swede sat his book aside and stood to help the Finn.

As Berwald walked up behind Tino he suddenly turned tripping over a box. Berwald reached forward to catch Tino as books scattered from the Finn's hands as he fell. As Berwald reached he felt himself falling as well.

The fall didn't feel long at all to the Swede. Once his senses came back to him, Berwald felt a small, warm body under him. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Tino.

Tino's face was a brighter red then usual and Berwald felt his own face start to burn with redness. Berwald got off of Tino and stood as fast as he could. As soon as he stood he helped Tino up, "S'rry...Ya 'kay?"

Tino, face still red, nodded and replied, "Y-Yes, thank you." After the 2 men started to pick up the books and put them away.

Tino yawned with exhaustion. He spent the day unpacking and finding places to put everything. Earlier he and Berwald found there was only one bed and no couches. The bed was big so they decided to share it untill they got another one.

Tino was about to tell the tall Swede that he was going to bed when they heard a slight crashing sound. The Finn froze while Berwald stood from his chair and went into the furnace room. When he returned he said what Tino feared, "Th' h'ter 's br'k'n."

Tino looked outside. What once was a beautiful day was now a blizzard. "It's going to be cold tonight," Tino said trying to sound not worried.

Berwald shrugged for his reply and went into a separate room.

Not long after Tino found himself walking up to the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and stayed on 1 side.

Tino tried to sleep but his shivering kept him awake. It was colder up stairs then it was down. Tino turned to face the center of the bed. After a little time had passed Tino felt Berwald getting into bed on the other side of the divider they set up earlier that day.

Tino tried to stop his shivering as he pretended to be asleep. After what seemed to be an hour Tino felt the Swede shifting. Then he felt the pillow divider removed and a warm strong arm wrap around him and pulled him close to a warm strong chest. Tino suppressed a flinch as another arm wrapped around him pulling him closer, if it was possible. He felt his face burning with redness untill he finally got to sleep.


	6. The Gang

Tino's sleep was dreamless. When he woke he felt cold. Berwald was gone. He sat up and figured that the Swede had gone out somewhere. The Finn looked over at his clock. 1:30 p.m...Tino's mind took a moment untill it registered the time in full, "PERKELE!" Tino quickly got up and dressed. 'Why didn't Berwald wake me?' He questioned himself. He ran down stairs and noticed the heater was working again and Hanatamago had already been fed.

Tino quickly made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and quickly ate it. He looked at the time again, 1:43. 'If I don't leave now I'll be late for work!' Tino dashed to the door he froze. Standing there was Berwald. In one hand he held a bag of groceries in the other a white box. "Ah Su-san welcome back! I was just heading out to work!"

"Mh..." The Swede held out the box for the Finn to take. "Fer you."

"Huh? Su-san I have to get to work!"

"J'st op'n 't."

"Fine," when Tino opened the box inside was a simple white beret. {Told you there was a reason for my madness ||D} "Huh?" Tino looked up to Berwald with confused eyes.

"Ta r'pl'ce th' 'ld one."

"Oh! Thank you so much! But i have to go now. See you later!" Tino quickly put on the new hat and ran out the door.

Once he arrived at "Yao's Bar & Grill" he slipped off his shoes and slipped on the semi-high heel boots. As he was reaching for the plaid jacket Tino heard a voice coming from behind him, "Ni-hao Tino, aru!"

Tino snatched the jacket and turned quickly, "Oh uh moi Yao! Sorry I'm late. You see I just moved and I slept in this morning!"

"It's okay, aru. It just means you finally get to meet the gang."

Tino shivered slightly at the mention of "the gang". "The gang" was normally left for less girly looking guys but if one was late to work the group was left for them.

The Chinese man handed Tino a note pad and pushed him out the door. Tino quickly put on the plaid jacket and made his way nervously to the back of the bar section and into the private area. When he pulled back the curtain he was shocked. There were 6 people there. None were exactly as buff as normal gangs. The people there were 2 Italian, twins most likely, a Prussian, a Spaniard, a Frenchman and Ludwig.

"Uhm...Moi." The men stopped talking and looked at the Finn.

"Oi Oi Oi! What do we have here? Kesesesesese!" the man with platinum white hair spoke.

"I-I'm your waiter for tonight."

"Waiter? M'amie are you sure?" the blond Frenchman said.

"That's beside the point Francias!" the albino spoke again.

"Excusem moi, Gilbert?"

"Why don't both of you shut the hell up?" said the angry looking Italian sitting next to the Spaniard.

"Oh Lovino, my little tomato, why are you so cruel to my friends?" the Spaniard asked.

"You can shut your trap too Antonio!"

Ludwig started to get the others settled down as the other Italian came up to Tino, "Ciao~! My name is Feliciano~!"

"Uh...Moi I'm Tino."

"Veh~! It's nice to meet you~!"

"L-Like wise. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Not yet~! We are just waiting on 1 last person~."

"Ok I'll wait in the kitchen 'till he arrives."

"Oh! Mon amie! Non!"

"OHYAAH!" Tino screamed as he was pulled into Francias's lap.

"Why don't you stay and chat wiz us?"

"O-Okay but..." Tino wriggled out of his grasp, "I think I'll stand, thank you."

"Nein! Sit next to me! Kesesesesese~!" Gilbert wrapped 1 arm around Tino's shoulders and pulled him next to him.

Tino struggled to get out of the white haired man's grasp. But whenever he tried to move the grip on him tightened and he was pulled closer to the Prussian.

Tino shut his eyes tightly and tried one last time. This time he felt someone lift Gilbert's arm off his shoulders. Then he felt a strong arm wrap around his back and pull him close to his savior. Then the man spoke, "G'lb'rt le've 'im al'ne."

Tino's eyes shot open and looked up as he recognized the voice and accent, "Su-san?"

Tino felt his face burn as the tall Swede looked down at the small Finn he was holding, "H'y."

"Oh so you know Berwald, mon amie?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Hey! Berwaaaald~ Kesese I was just kidding around!"

"Wh' are ya here, T'no?"

"Uh..."

"Veh~ Now we are ready to order~!"

"Okay," Tino pulled away from Berwald and took out his little flip note book and pen. "What would everyone like?"

After Tino wrote down the orders and came back with them he was about to leave when Francias said, "So, mon amie you are the little Finn Berwald has been talking about."

"Uh...What?" Tino looked at Berwald who's cheeks started to become a slight tint of red.

"Sh't 'p Fr'nc's..." Berwald said turning his head away.

"Ohohnohnohnohn~ But Berwald~ you cannot deny the feelings of amo-" the French man was cut off by Lovino slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I told you to shut it. Now Berwald did. So shut up!"

Tino glanced at the time. 9:29 p.m. "Su-san..." the Swede looked to the Finn. "I'm going to head home."

" 'kay. 'll see ya."

"Yeah."

Tino changed out of his boots and plaid jacket and walked home. Once he reached home he laid down on the 2 person couch. He tried to get some sleep for about an hour or so when the door creaked open.

He sat up, "Su-san?" the door finished opening to show the platinum haired man, "Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

The Prussian's red eyes widened, "I vas going to ask you th- Ooh~ Kesesese~ You live with Berwald?"

"U-uh...yeah."

" Ohohnohnohn~ Mon amie lives here too?"

"You 2 still haven't shut your faces!"

"Ah my little toma-"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!"

"Veh~ Big brother~ You are being so mean~."

Tino sat there with his violet eyes wide as the 5 entered. Then he stood as Berwald came in. Berwald walked over to Tino, "Berwald. What on Ear-"

The Swede interrupted him, "Th'y w'nted ta see th' h'se."

"Oh"

Tino turned to walk upstairs but was stopped by Gilbert grabbing his shoulder quite roughly on accident and pulled him back, "Kesesese~! You're part of this group now! So you don't have to hide!"

As he finished his sentence Gilbert slapped Tino's back a little to harsh causing him to stumble forward. Before Tino fell Berwald gently grabbed him and pulled Tino close, "B' g'ntle w'th m'wife."

"WHAA-?" Tino pulled away from Berwald as the others started to laugh. He felt his face burning, "Su-Su-Su-san! Don't make jokes like that!"

"J'ke?"

Tino quickly turned to hide his face as he felt it burn more, "I-I'm going to bed! G-Good night!" and without waiting for a reply the Finn ran up to bed.


	7. Notes and Kisses

Dreamless nights passed for 2 weeks. Tino awoke today for school. Berwald was already out of bed. Tino stood and dressed. When he walked down stairs he saw Berwald writing on a piece of paper. Tino was about to enter the room when Berwald let out a frustrated growl, startling Tino. Then the Swede frustrated threw the crumbled paper close to the trash bin, grabbed his bag and stormed out.

Tino quickly grabbed the paper and flattened it out on the table and read it out loud softly, "Tino, I've never been able to find the right words and I really haven't had the guts to tell you out right." Tino's own gut filled with butterflies as he read the next sentence, "So here it is now, I love you."

As Tino read those little 3 words he realized why for all these months why his cheeks burned and the butterflies in his stomach meant. "I love you too, Berwald..." it only came out as a whisper. Then there was a knock at the door. Hanatamago started barking as Tino shoved the note in his pocket and answered the door.

"Privyet Tino!" Ivan was standing at the door with Anastasia and the other Russian that started to go to the University of Minnesota just last month. His name was also Ivan.

"Moi."

"You alright Tino? Your face is r-really red," the other Ivan or Jr. as they called him spoke up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get to class."

The 4 friends were met up with the Hungarian and Belgian. They all walked, talked and laughed to class but Tino couldn't get the note out of his mind. Along with his new found feelings for the tall blond Swede.

When Tino entered the class room he avoided looking at the Swede. He avoided him the whole day. But he dreaded that night.

When he walked into the restaurant he changed his shoes and grabbed his plaid jacket and note book and walked directly to the back room with the gang. Tino avoided Berwald's gaze. He didn't respond to Berwald when he would say his name. Finally as 9:00 started to draw close Tino said to Berwald, "I-I'm going home now." He started to walk out when he heard a chair being pushed out. Before he could turn he felt 2 arms wrap around him. He knew exactly who it was. Gilbert. He had been messing around with Tino like this all night. Tino had had enough. With all his strength Tino elbowed the Prussian in the stomach shouting, "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PRUSSIAN PERV!"

Tino heard an "Ohf..." and his elbow hurt more then he thought it would. Then Tino heard the bathroom door open as Gilbert came out. "Vhat did you call me?"

Tino froze. Then his heart stopped as Tino's mind went to the 1 person it would be. He turned on his heels and looked down with wide eyes at the crumpled corpse of the Swede. He quickly kneeled down next to Berwald and started his apology, "Oh my goodness! Su-san! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Gil-," Tino's eyes widened as Berwald's lips crashed into his interrupting him.

"Ohohnohnohn~!"

"Kesesese!"

"Ludwig~ Why are they doing that now~? Veh~"

"Will you all shut up!"

"Oh my little tomato you just want to be kissed too~!"

"What! No! Not now you bastard!"

"Oh but my little tomato~!"

"Gha! Keep those lips away from me!"

Tino was hearing the others but didn't care. He felt Berwald pull him closer as the Swede deepend the kiss. Tino was thankful they were still in the private part of the bar. Otherwise who knows what would happen.

Berwald didn't want to end the kiss. What if Tino didn't love him back? If he didn't, why wasn't he pulling away? But what more concerned Berwald was what Tino was thinking now.

Tino finally realized that all this wasn't a dream. This was real and he didn't want it to end.

Now he slowly closed his eyes and eased into the kiss as he was pulled closer to the Swede.

~ {Back track}

Ivan waited by the door in his car. 'Where is he?' Earlier that day the Russian offered to drive Tino home. Ivan tapped on the wheel for a moment then decided to park and go find Tino.

When he walked in he was greeted by a man with hair that went alittle past his ears and a long curl that came from the top of his head. He talked in a loud whisper, "H-hello welcome to Yao's Bar and Grill. My name is Mathew and I'll help you to your seat. Are you dinning alone, waiting on someone, a group already here, or are you here for the bar?"

"Uh...I'm here to see Tino, da."

"Oh right. He is waiting on the gang."

"The gang?"

"Yes." Mathew pointed to curtain, "In there."

"Thank you," Ivan walked to the curtain and entered the room. "What th-?" was all the Russian managed out before a man with white hair covered his mouth.

What Ivan saw was, a man with longish hair laughing, an Italian talking to Ludwig, another Italian pushing a Spaniard away from him, and finally that strange Swede deeply kissing his friend.

The man that stopped his sentence turned Ivan around and pushed him out.

Tino heard Ivan's voice and it tempted him to pull away but 2 things stopped him from doing so. 1 Berwald wouldn't let him and 2 he didn't want to.

Finally Tino had to pull away to breath. The world came back to him like a rock. He was in Berwald's lap on the floor being help close to the Swede.

As they sat there Tino remembered the crumpled note in his pocket. Tino quickly took it out. Berwald blinked at it once before his cheeks turned a little tint of red.

Tino heard the curtain be drawn back, "Alright!" Tino turned startled at the now angry Russian.

"Ivan what are y-" Tino was interrupted as Ivan pulled him away from Berwald.

"Tino! What are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" As the words were said Tino knew what was going on, "Ivan, I'm sorry for not spending time with you as I used to but...You always have better things to do."

Ivan's anger seemed to leave and he turned and walked out saying, "You are right, da. I'll see you around."

"Yeah" Tino turned as Berwald stood. Everyone was quit. Untill Gilbert spoke.

"How 'bout another kiss? Kesesesese~!"

"Dumkoph!" Ludwig slapped the Prussian's head.

"Oh but what if I kiss my little tomato~?"

"What? No! Antonio you bastard! Stay away!"

"Veh~! But big brother I thought you told me how much you love Antonio's kisses~!"

"WHAAT!"

"Oh Lovino my tomato~!"

"Shut up! I never said that!"

"Veh~ But big bro- ohf!" The older Italian punched the younger's gut.

Berwald listened to the 2 arguing groups for only a moment before he gently wrapped his arm around the Finn's shoulders pulling him closer as he left giving Francias a farewell wave. Francias gave Berwald the "wink" and then went back to watching the 2 bickering groups. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Berwald waited as Tino changed his shoes and hung up his jacket. When the 2 stepped outside Berwald remembered he came on his motorcycle he got a week or 2 ago. Tino looked at the bike nervously then turned to, what seemed to be that he was just going to walk home. Berwald grabbed Tino's hand and brought him over to it.

Tino shook his head quickly, "No no, Su-san I can't ride one of these things!"

"Wh' n't?" Berwald asked not turning to look at Tino as he got the helmet read.

"I'm too scared to..."

Berwald now looked at Tino. His head was down and he looked ashamed. Berwald pulled the Finn into a hug, "You'll b' f'ne."

"Uh...What if you just meet me home?" Tino still sounded unsure.

Berwald broke the hug, grabbed the helmet, and put it on Tino, "You'll h've th's."

Tino flipped up the shielding glass, "But what about you?"

" 'll b' f'ne."

"But...! Okay.."

Berwald got onto the bike as Tino followed sitting behind him. Berwald started it. Tino let out a small "Eep!" and hugged Berwald tightly. The Swede couldn't help but let a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth.


	8. Happy Holidays Suprise

Berwald woke feeling like last night was a dream. But he felt a small heat. When he opened his eyes the pillow divider was gone and Tino was snuggled close to his chest. Berwald tightend his hug on the Finn hoping this wasn't a dream. He ran his fingers through Tino's hair and the Finn flinched slightly.

Berwald looked at the time. 4:00 a.m. Dream or not the Swede was happy.

Tino woke when Berwald shifted slightly. He felt warm.

"G' m'rnin'."

"Huh? Oh. Good morning Su-san." Berwald released Tino as the 2 sat up. Tino looked at the time. 12:30. "Su-san...What day is it?"

Berwald blinked then looked out the window, "Chr'stm's eve..."

"What?" Tino leaned over Berwald's lap and looked out the window. It couldn't be Christmas eve! Tino saw the street lit with red and green lights and he remembered now the decorating he and the Swede had done.

Tino suddenly remembered something, "Su-san! Mathias and that Norwegian, Erik I think, are coming over at 1."

"Wh't?" Berwald looked very unamused.

"Eh...Y-Yeah."

Berwald's stare softened as he put his arm around Tino's shoulders and pulled him closer, resting his chin on top of the Finn's head gently. Tino felt his face burning as the 2 sat there for a few minutes untill Berwald said, "L't's g't ch'nged th'n."

"R-Right"

The 2 got dressed and ready for company. When Mathias and Erik arrived the Dane and Norwegian sat on the 2 person couch, the Dane's arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. Berwald sat down in one of the chairs as Tino went to pull another one over. Before Tino got too far Berwald gently grabbed Tino by the wrist and lead him to sit in his lap. Mathias chuckled at this and Berwald glared at him over Tino's head.

Berwald's glare hardened as Mathias lipped, 'Your Finnish boy toy.' The Dane loved seeing if he could get the Swede to react.

Mathias kept falling asleep on Erik's shoulder. Finally after several hours of talking and small board games Berwald spoke, "'m 'ff ta b'd."

"Okay Su-san." the Swede gave the Finn one last squeeze then stood and walked up the stairs.

Erik stood and started to leave but as he reached the door he turned back and glared at Mathias. The Dane gave him a wave to go on and turned to the Finn. "So, Tina."

"Tino"

"Tino, whatever, can you help me with something?"

Berwald fell asleep instantly but something didn't feel right. When he woke Tino's side of the bed wasn't touched. Berwald panicked. He threw off the covers and rushed down the stairs. Berwald looked around and sleeping under the tree was Tino. He was tied with a green ribbon with a wide red one covering his mouth. Tino was wearing a red Santa dress.

Berwald untied the Finn. A note fell and Berwald read it. 'To: Berwald From: Mathias' The Swede crumpled the note and picked Tino up. Berwald sat down on the 2 person couch setting Tino next to him placing Tino's head in his lap. The Swede started to stroke the Finn's hair as he looked at his wrists. They were red and looked as if they might bruise. Berwald cursed the Dane under his breath. Tino stirred slightly and Berwald looked back at his face.

Berwald realized how cold it was. The heater must have broken again. He reached over quickly and grabbed his navy blue long coat that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it over Tino. Then went back to slowly stroking his hair.

When Tino half woke he felt a blanket or something draped over him. Then someone started stroking his hair. Tino suddenly felt a sharp pain in his wrists. He felt tears prick at his eyes. The Finn tried to hold them in but he was still too tired and his wrists hurt too much.

Tino opened his eyes as the hand stroking his hair moved to wipe away a tear that had escaped from his eye. Tino turned his head to look up at Berwald. Berwald was looking down at him with concerned eyes, "U-uhm Morning Su-san."

"M'r'n'." Tino started to sit up but the Swede stopped him and laid his head back in his lap. "R'st..."

"Su-san I'm fine," Tino argued.

Berwald shook his head, "Ya w're t'd 'p all n'ght."

Tino yawned, "So?"

"Yer t'red. Sl'p."

"But Su-san! It's Christmas!"

"I kn'w 'n' 't w'll be all d'y. Sl'p."

"Fine," Tino adjusted himself flinching slightly. Mathias may not look like it but he sure could tie things up tightly.

Berwald went back to stroking the Finn's hair as he fell back asleep.


	9. Valentine's Day Crazy

_**Well I've been getting a lot of reviews from this one person and this person asked very nicely for more. So here it is. (Just a reminder for this chapter it takes place in Minnesota)**_

Tino woke and looked over at the calendar. February 14th, Valentine's day. Tino sat up in a heartbeat and turned to tell Berwald. "Hey, Su-," Berwald was gone. On his pillow was a fully bloomed light blue rose with a note addressed to Tino. Tino opened the note and read it in his head as he put the rose in water. 'Tino, I am going to give you clues to the next rose to find.' Tino stopped a moment then read on, ' Roses are red but cherries are too. There is a giant one near your next clue.' Tino stared at the note. 'Cherries...Giant...One?' Tino tried to put it together in his head. Tino started thinking out loud, "Red cherries...Giant one...Giant cherries?" Tino slammed the note down on the table, "The Giant Cherry Statue!" {Note: In Minnesota there is a giant statue of a cherry on a spoon. Here is a link to see what it looks like: .com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/minneapolis_ }

Tino dashed out the door grabbing the beret Berwald gave him. He didn't wait for the bus. Why should he? The statue wasn't too far. Tino ran all the way. Once he arrived he looked around. There weren't a lot of people. It was still pretty early. Then Tino saw him. Lovino. What was he doing here?

Tino walked up to the Italian, "Moi Lovino."

Lovino nodded, "Ciao."

"May I ask you why you are here?"

Lovino nodded again, "I'm supposed to help you with your clues and give you this."

Lovino reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a note with a red rose petal taped to it. Tino read the note out loud, "Witches brew, wizards crew, their power doesn't matter. It's their hat that counts." The 2 stared at the paper. "Witches and wizards?"

"And something about their ha- Witch Hat Tower!" {Note: In Minnesota there is a tower with at the top is what looks like a witches or wizards hat. Here is a link to see it: .com/42/80422111_8a68489a3e_ }

"Huh? Oh! You're right!"

"Of course I'm right, bast...arhm..." Tino had started to run towards Witch Hat Tower. Lovino slumped his shoulders and followed.

Lovino tilted his head back to look up at the top of the tower. He turned his head to look at Tino. Sure the Finn was his friend but why did Antonio as him to help Tino?

The Finn was looking around the ground. Lovino wanted to slap him because of how silly he looked, "Tino!" The Finn looked to the Italian, "Why don't we try the door?"

Tino blinked, "It's worth a try."

The Finn walked to the door with Lovino close behind. Tino jiggled the door knob. The door didn't open but..."GHAK! WHAT THE CRAPOLA?"

Tino turned quickly to see what scared the Italian. When he was about to say something a purple rose hit Tino's face, "Ow! What was that for!"

"It's YOUR damn flower!"

"Well you didn't have to throw it!"

"Oh! Just read the damn note!"

"Fine!" Tino opened the note and read it out loud, "Axes and horns. Pillaging and Plundering. Our an...Lovino? Where are you going?" Tino started running to follow the Italian that had already started to dash down the sidewalk. "Lovino! Where are we go-...ing?" Tino looked up at the huge viking statue. {Image of statue: . ||D;; I kind of made it smaller in the story to make things work}

The statue was just taller than the Swede. In his hand that held the shield was also the next clue. Lovino reached for the rose. But he was too short. Tino tried next but was too short as well. The Finn looked to the Italian, "Now what?" Lovino reached into Tino's coat pocket. "Hey! What are yo-?"

Lovino pulled out the Finn's phone and dialed a number, "I forgot my phone..."

"You could have asked!"

"Whatever...Ciao! Ya bastard!...We are at the viking statue...no...No! You placed the flower too high you son of a bitch!" Tino was surprised at Lovino's tone. Was he talking to Antonio? Gilbert? Francias? Or Berwald? "No! You are going to come here and get it down!"

The 2 sat there while Lovino cussed in Italian under his breath. Untill finally a car pulled up. The car door swung open and Feliciano jumped out, "Veh~! I'm sorry~! I didn't know where else to put it~!" Tino just stared in shock as the younger, shorter, Italian pulled a ladder out of his car and got the rose, "I'm so sorry~! Please don't tell Berwald!"

"Grrr... We won't just get outta here!"

"Okay~!" and with that the Italian was just...gone.

Tino looked to Lovino, "Why...was...Fel-"

"Okay look. Berwald needed help placing the clues and still get to the final destination on time. So we helped him out. But that bastard Antonio volunteered me to help you."

"Oh well thank you."

"Never mention it... I don't want to be known for this. Just read the note."

"Okay," Tino looked at the white rose for a moment before opening the note, "You're almost there just be aware. It's time to back track but not too far. The ground hog's special day has passed and now let's think of its cousin."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you know all the clues?"

"No! Berwald wouldn't let us look at them!"

"Hm...Oh! The gopher statue on campus!"

"The what?"

"Oh! Right you don't go to the U of M...Follow me!" Tino dashed off and Lovino followed.

Lovino tilted his head up a little to look at the gopher's head. This statue, by far, must have been the weirdest one.

"Lovino!" The Italian turned to look at Tino, "I found it!" The Finn was standing behind an odd looking tree.

Tino quickly opened the note attached to the orange rose and read it out loud, "This is your final clue. I hope it doesn't leave you in the glue, skates and sticks, don't lick the ice..." Tino stopped reading and dashed in the direction of the Golden Gopher's Hockey Stadium.

He was surprised that Lovino didn't ask him where they were going. When they arrived Tino saw Berwald facing away from them. "Su-san!" The Swede turned as Tino ran up to him and hugged him, "M-Moi, Happy Valentine's day."

Tino felt an arm wrap around him and a kiss placed on the top of his head, "H'ppy V'l'ntine's d'y, T'no."

Berwald let go of the Finn, who did the same with a slight complaint. The Swede stared at him for a moment and Tino knew his face was red. Then Berwald brought his other hand out from behind him. Tino gasped slightly. He was holding a dark blue rose with 2 gopher's hockey tickets tied to it.

Tino's excitement over flowed. He had to fight himself from throwing himself at Berwald and wrap his arms around his neck in another hug. The Swede seemed to see this because he opened his arms and caught Tino in a protective yet loving hug as Tino threw himself at him.

They stood there in their hug for a few minutes untill Lovino spoke up, "What the crapola? Where the hell did you come from you bastard!"

Tino turned his head. Antonio had come out of nowhere and was hugging Lovino. "Oh but my little tomato~! I have a great day planned!"

"Bastard! Leave me alone!"

The Spaniard started dragging the now blushing Italian away, "It'll be fun!"

Tino looked back at Berwald. The Swede's eyes had a hint of amusement. Tino didn't know what to say. Berwald looked down at the Finn. The amusement in his eyes were replaced with something else. Tino has seen the Swede look at him like this before but he still didn't know what it was. Sympathy? Love? Whatever it was Tino didn't mind it completely.

Tino suddenly felt embarrassed, clinging to the Swede like his life depended on it. He moved his hands so that his palms were resting on Berwald's chest and he turned his head away and looked down slightly. The Finn felt one of the arms around him tighten slightly as the other hand gently rested on the Finn's cheek, turning it to face back to the Swede. Then the hand moved under his chin and tilted his head back just enough that Tino had to look at the Swede's face.

Berwald bent his head down untill their lips were just barely touching, "Yer bl'shing 'g'in," Tino bit the inside of his lip to suppress a shiver as Berwald's lips just barely brushed his own, "'t m'kes ya lo'k c'ter." Tino bit down harder hoping his blush wouldn't turn deeper. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could. "T'no..." The Finn waited a moment before he opened his eyes again.

As soon as he did the Swede's lips connected with his in a sweet little kiss. Tino didn't want to disconnect but Berwald's phone buzzed in his pocket. {Sex stuff over} Berwald let go of Tino except for one arm around the Finn's shoulders. When the Swede took out his phone then put it back he removed his arm from Tino's shoulders and held the Finn's small hand in his larger one, "Su-san?"

The Swede started walking into the building, "Th' g'me w'll st'rt soon."

"Oh"

The last quarter of the game was about to start. John {random name for random guy} looked at his schedule. It was time for the kiss-cam. He started out with the normal boy and girl. Suddenly he decided to just play a little joke on 2 of the boys in the audience.

Berwald had just about zoned out. He never got too worked up about these things. Sure he enjoyed hockey but he just didn't do the cheering.

Berwald jumped slightly, so no one would notice, when Tino tapped his shoulder. Berwald looked at the Finn in confusion. Tino's face was pale and he was looking at the jumbo-screen. Berwald turned to see what the problem was. When he did he felt himself blushing.

Tino panicked as he saw Berwald and himself on the kiss-cam. He looked up at Berwald and was about to ask what to do when he felt the Swede's lips push onto his own.

He listened as some of the laughing changed to sounds of disprovable. While some stayed laughing. But mostly the laughing changed to "aws".

John freaked. The camera was stuck! The, apparently, couple won't know what to do. He had another 5 minutes scheduled for the kiss-cam. If he changed the cam now he would be fired. He had to stick to the schedule.

John decided to wait a few moments before he spoke over the intercom. When about 2 minutes had passed he wonderd if these 2 were sofficating. Finally he spoke to the crowd, "W'll this is a jooke g'ne uhm...ta be a non-jooke!" he paused a moment, "S'rry 'bout this foolks b't th' cam is st'ck uhm..." he listened to the aws and laughing in the crowd. "Thr'gh o't 'll 'f Minn'sooda 'll th' p'rverts 're 'N TH'S SD'DUM!" one more minute left for the kiss-cam.

Tino, who'd been taking short breathes during the kiss finally had to pull away to get a full breath. The world hit him like an anvil to the face. People were still laughing and awing. Tino looked at his hands in embarrassment.

When the announcer came back on and said, "W'll 'ts n'ce ta knoow th't there 're soome guys o't there th't 'ren't 'fraid ta shoow whoo th'y 're."


	10. The Big Question

Tino laid, face first, on to the bed with a flop. Today was June 6th, Berwald's birthday. School and homework had already worn the Finn out.

The front door opened then closed. Berwald must be home. Tino flipped over to be on his back. He heard the bedroom door creak open as the Swede carefully walked in. Tino felt him shake his shoulder softly, "T'no?"

The Finn's eyes opened, "What? Su-san not now I'm tired..." Tino's voice even came out tired.

"C'me on," Tino let out a small whimper of complaint as Berwald took one of the Finn's hands in his own and lead him outside. Berwald sat on his motorcycle. Then, with fear of Tino falling asleep, he had the Finn sit in front of him in his lap. When the bike started Tino leaned back against Berwald and closed his eyes.

When Tino opened them again the bike was turned off and he was looking at a giant sign labeled "Yao's Bar & Grill", "Su-san...Why are we here? I don't work today."

"Ya'll see." Berwald lead Tino into the restaurant and into the back room to be greeted by the gang.

"Kesesese~! Berwaaaaald! Tinoooooo!"

"Oh! Mon amie! You look tired!"

"Veh~! Ludwig~! Why are we here~?"

"Will you all shut the hell up?"

"But my little tomato~!"

"Gha! F*ck off!"

"But Lovino~ My tomato~ I would only fu-" the Italian pushed the Spaniard to the floor.

"Shut up you bastard!"

Berwald ignored the others and sat down. Tino sat next to him resting his head on the Swede's shoulder. They sat like this for a few moments untill Berwald lifted Tino into his lap. The Finn leaned back and also turned his head to rest his cheek against the Swede's chest. He easily slept like this with Berwald's arms wrapped around him untill he felt Berwald shift slightly.

Tino opened his eyes and saw Yao placing slices of cake in front of everyone. It was weird. Yao never left the kitchen. Tino started rubbing his eyes, "Wha-? I've missed something?"

The Finn looked up at the Swede through his bangs, "We're j'st h'vin' s'me c'ke."

Tino looked at the others. They were more...careful and calm. They also seemed to be looking at him. Yao hadn't left yet either. "Tino, please have some cake, aru."

Tino hesitated, then when Berwald started kind of struggling to eat some small bites of cake he hesitantly took a fork and poked at his piece. He poked at it untill he heard a small "tink". Like metal on metal. He felt everyone's eyes turn to him with...with what? Was that joy? No, nervousness mixed with anticipation.

Tino poked the same spot but this time he pulled out the other metal object. It was a silver ring with a small light blue sapphire on it. "What?" was all Tino managed out. The others anticipation seemed to grow. Tino looked at Berwald through his bangs again. Berwald lifted the Finn up slightly and placed him in his original seat. "Su-san what is this? What's going on Why was th-" Tino was cut off as Berwald placed a finger to the Finn's lips.

"T'no th're 's s'methin' I g't ta 'sk ya," the Swede hesitated untill Lovino handed him a paper. Tino watched in confusion as Berwald read the note in his head then knelt down on one knee, "T'no..." Berwald cleared his thought and sounded nervous, "Tino...w'll ya m'rry me?"

Tino's heart skipped a beat and, without thinking, he threw his arms around the Swede.


	11. All a Dream?

"Mh..." Tino flipped to face the center of the bed. He felt a hot breath on his face, "Su-san?" It's been 2 months since the proposal.

When Tino opened his eyes he saw his old dorm room and Hanatamago was next to him.

Tino shot up. Where was Su-san? Why was he here? "Tino?" Ivan was standing next to the Finn, "What's the matter?"

"Ivan? Why am I here? Where's Berwald?"

"Ivan tilted his head, "Whose Berwald?"

Tino's heart stopped dead. He shot up. His eyes were closed. When he opened them he was in his and Berwald's room. Berwald was next to him. The Swede looked to the Finn with worry in his eyes as he sat up, "S'methin' wr'ng?"

Tino felt tears start to well up in his eyes, either from fear or relief, either way he didn't want the Swede to worry even more. So he decided to hide his face the best he could. The Finn couldn't think of another way so he hugged Berwald as if he was never going to see him again. The Swede tensed slightly then relaxed and hugged back, "Wh't h'ppend?"

The Finn swallowed, "It was...j-just a dream."

The Swede didn't reply for a moment but then replied, "'kay. G't s'me sl'ep."

Tino nodded and laid down and fell asleep in the Swede's arms.

Tino woke again to whispers. He had a feeling he knew who they belonged to. Berwald was gone, most likely off getting ready with his best man and the others. Today was the wedding. When Tino opened his eyes he saw his "maids" of honor. Well he called them his men of honor with the 2 maids. They were Ivan, Raivis, Lovino, Anastasia, and Elizabeta, "Let me guess..." Tino started to sit up, "Su-san let you in?" They nodded and Tino fell back to lie down.

"Come on you lazy ass!" Lovino said while pulling the blanket off of the Finn.

Berwald looked at the 5 men leading him, Mathias (his best man), Francias, Gilbert, Antonio, and Erik, "We b'tter b' g'in' ta th' ch'ple..."

Tino looked in the mirror at Anastasia's amazing sewing job with his gown. He felt weird wearing it though. It was a sleeveless dress that the top was about 2 inches below his collar bone. It was made with a cover fabric that, when shifted, changed from white to a light blue with a white base fabric underneath.

Tino lifted the skirt slightly to look at the 4 inch white high heels. He put the skirt back down shaking his head. This will be the last time he trusted a Polish person.

Tino heard a gasp behind him, "Tino! You look beau- I mean han-"

Tino turned and disrupted Elizabeta, "It's ok..." The Finn sighed, "I'm the bride...and I accept that."

The Hungarian nodded once, then handed Tino a long blue tinted veil attached to a silver tiara with light blue, glass, sapphires. "You think that will work?"

Tino looked at Elizabeta's worried face. He gave her a quick hug then said, "It's perfect, Lizzy. Thank you so much."

Elizabeta's face brightened, "Well then let's get it on you." She took it back and placed it on the Finn's head, adjusting it. "Did you hear that Kiku made it?"

Tino's eyes widened. The Japanese man, just a week ago, got into a car accident and broke just about every bone in his body, "I thought he would still be in the hospital."

"They let him out for this. There. All done." The Hungarian took a step back to take in the whole now. "Wonderful. Berwald is lucky you know."

The Finn turned and looked at himself in the mirror now. He still looked like a boy but still looked to much like a girl.

Berwald paced. The little white Hanatamago following him back and forth. The Swede was in a snow white tux with a blue shirt and a white tie. "Hey Hey Berwald you're wearing a hole in the floor. Calm down." Gilbert spoke up.

The Swede kept pacing, "Wh't 'f T'no dec'des th't he d'esn' w'nt ta m'rry me?"

"Then he wouldn't be puttin' on that dress, Sve." Mathias replied for Gilbert.

Berwald's shoulders relaxed and he sat down. "Yer r'ght..." the white dog jumped into the Swede's lap in hopes of pets.

There was a knock at the door and Tino and Elizabeta turned as Yao poked his head in. "Are you ready, aru?"

Tino took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...I guess," He reached over and picked up his bouquet of white and light blue roses.

"You sure you want to do this, aru? You seem like you don't, aru."

Tino tried to look confident, "I'm 100% sure."

"Good, aru."

The Finn followed the Chinese to a Canadian. The man had shortish long hair that went to just past his ears with a single curl. He spoke with a whisper, "Ready?"

Tino nodded and watched the pairs walk out and to admit it they looked kind of funny, Francias with Elizabeta, Erik with Raivis, Antonio with Lovino, Gilbert with Ivan, and finally Mathias with Anastasia. The pairs of Erik and Raivis as well as Gilbert and Ivan didn't interact with one another.

Finally it was Tino's turn to walk holding the Canadian's arm nervously. When he stood next to Berwald, the Swede just stared. Finally he leaned in and whispered, "Who w's th't?"

Tino whispered his reply, "i don't know." At that moment Yao handed Tino a note that said 'His name is Mathew. He is your co-worker.' Tino showed it to Berwald then crumbled and hid it.

Kiku watched from the back of the room. When suddenly he felt himself falling. "Gha!" when he hit the ground he saw the Ukrainian fall after him and onto his leg.

Tino tried very hard not to trip while dancing with Berwald. But the dress and heels made it hard.

Time flew for Tino and before he knew it he and Berwald were alone in their home changed out of their wedding outfits. The Finn laid on his back with his eyes closed. He felt a weight move on him and he opened his eyes to see his husband's, "I l've ya, m' wife." Before Tino could reply the Swede passionately kissed the Finn. Tino felt Berwald run his hand down Tino's side, down to his pants and then it—

*In order to keep the PG-13 (13 cause of Romano's potty mouth) rating I am forced to stop here. Let's say they had a very pleasurable night. Thank you for reading. Please don't kill me*

~THE END~


	12. Alternate Ending

**A/N**

**I know my thing said it was complete but…I just thought of this alternate ending. It'll start the same as chapter 11 until you see "…." That marks the alternate ending.**

"Mh..." Tino flipped to face the center of the bed. He felt a hot breath on his face, "Su-san?" It's been 2 months since the proposal.

When Tino opened his eyes he saw his old dorm room and Hanatamago was next to him.

Tino shot up. Where was Su-san? Why was he here? "Tino?" Ivan was standing next to the Finn, "What's the matter?"

"Ivan? Why am I here? Where's Berwald?"

"Ivan tilted his head, "Whose Berwald?"

Tino's heart stopped dead. He shot up. His eyes were closed. When he opened them he was in his and Berwald's room. Berwald was next to him. The Swede looked to the Finn with worry in his eyes as he sat up, "S'methin' wr'ng?"

Tino felt tears start to well up in his eyes, either from fear or relief, either way he didn't want the Swede to worry even more. So he decided to hide his face the best he could. The Finn couldn't think of another way so he hugged Berwald as if he was never going to see him again. The Swede tensed slightly then relaxed and hugged back, "Wh't h'ppend?"

The Finn swallowed, "It was...j-just a dream."

The Swede didn't reply for a moment but then replied, "'kay. G't s'me sl'ep."

Tino nodded and laid down and fell asleep in the Swede's arms.

Tino woke again to whispers. He had a feeling he knew who they belonged to. Berwald was gone, most likely off getting ready with his best man and the others. Today was the wedding. When Tino opened his eyes he saw his "maids" of honor. Well he called them his men of honor with the 2 maids. They were Ivan, Raivis, Lovino, Anastasia, and Elizabeta, "Let me guess..." Tino started to sit up, "Su-san let you in?" They nodded and Tino fell back to lie down.

"Come on you lazy ass!" Lovino said while pulling the blanket off of the Finn.

Berwald looked at the 5 men leading him, Mathias (his best man), Francias, Gilbert, Antonio, and Erik, "We b'tter b' g'in' ta th' ch'ple..."

Tino looked in the mirror at Anastasia's amazing sewing job with his gown. He felt weird wearing it though. It was a sleeveless dress that the top was about 2 inches below his collar bone. It was made with a cover fabric that, when shifted, changed from white to a light blue with a white base fabric underneath.

Tino lifted the skirt slightly to look at the 4 inch white high heels. He put the skirt back down shaking his head. This will be the last time he trusted a Polish person.

Tino heard a gasp behind him, "Tino! You look beau- I mean han-"

Tino turned and disrupted Elizabeta, "It's ok..." The Finn sighed, "I'm the bride...and I accept that."

The Hungarian nodded once, then handed Tino a long blue tinted veil attached to a silver tiara with light blue, glass, sapphires. "You think that will work?"

Tino looked at Elizabeta's worried face. He gave her a quick hug then said, "It's perfect, Lizzy. Thank you so much."

Elizabeta's face brightened, "Well then let's get it on you." She took it back and placed it on the Finn's head, adjusting it. "Did you hear that Kiku made it?"

Tino's eyes widened. The Japanese man, just a week ago, got into a car accident and broke just about every bone in his body, "I thought he would still be in the hospital."

"They let him out for this. There. All done." The Hungarian took a step back to take in the whole now. "Wonderful. Berwald is lucky you know."

The Finn turned and looked at himself in the mirror now. He still looked like a boy but still looked too much like a girl.

Berwald paced. The little white Hanatamago following him back and forth. The Swede was in a snow white tux with a blue shirt and a white tie. "Hey Hey Berwald you're wearing a hole in the floor. Calm down." Gilbert spoke up.

The Swede kept pacing, "Wh't 'f T'no dec'des th't he d'esn' w'nt ta m'rry me?"

"Then he wouldn't be puttin' on that dress, Sve." Mathias replied for Gilbert.

Berwald's shoulders relaxed and he sat down. "Yer r'ght..." the white dog jumped into the Swede's lap in hopes of pets.

There was a knock at the door and Tino and Elizabeta turned as Yao poked his head in. "Are you ready, aru?"

Tino took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah...I guess," He reached over and picked up his bouquet of white and light blue roses.

"You sure you want to do this, aru? You seem like you don't, aru."

Tino tried to look confident, "I'm 100% sure."

"Good, aru."

The Finn followed the Chinese to a Canadian. The man had shortish long hair that went to just past his ears with a single curl. He spoke with a whisper, "Ready?"

Tino nodded and watched the pairs walk out and to admit it they looked kind of funny, Francias with Elizabeta, Erik with Raivis, Antonio with Lovino, Gilbert with Ivan, and finally Mathias with Anastasia. The pairs of Erik and Raivis as well as Gilbert and Ivan didn't interact with one another.

Finally it was Tino's turn to walk holding the Canadian's arm nervously. When he stood next to Berwald, the Swede just stared.

….

Tino felt himself panic. The priest took a breath when Tino broke. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, "I-I can't do this!" He lifted his skirt and turned, running out of the church. The audience sat in shock.

Berwald was about to follow the Finn when Lovino grabbed his shoulder, "Let me follow him." He ran out the door and looked around the street. He walked up to a confused looking woman, "Did you see a man in a wedding dress pass by?"

She nodded, "He w'nt th't way…" She pointed in the direction of the giant cherry on a spoon.

Lovino nodded, "Thank you," He started walking in the direction pointed.

…

Tino sat on a bench, his face in his delicately gloved hands. Lovino walked up to him, "Hey…" He sat down.

The Finn looked at the Italian, "Moi…" Tears still trickling down his cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

Lovino rested a hand on Tino's back, "I came to get you. Why'd you freak out?"

Tino took a deep breath, "Because…I'd be a horrible wife…I don't deserve Berwald…" The Italian smacked the back of the Finn's head, "Ow!"

"If anything! Berwald doesn't deserve YOU!" Lovino stood, pulling Tino up with him, "Now let's get you back to that wedding so you can live a happy life!"

Tino nodded once and allowed himself to be led back to the church. As they entered everyone turned to look at them. The Finn took in a deep breath and straightened as he walked back to stand next to Berwald who looked at him with a worried look, "I'm sorry about that…"

Berwald smiled and grabbed Tino's hand, "J'st 'nc'se." Tino smiled back and gave the Swede's hand a small squeeze.

Kiku stood in a full body cast in the back and smiled until he felt himself fall. He gasped as he saw the Ukrainian falling and he held in a scream as she fell on his legs.

…

Tino felt himself relax as the sermon ended and the after party began. He and Berwald glided over the floor in dance.

As the night came to an end the 2 had changed to their normal clothes and planned a…pleasurable even for each other.


End file.
